


Every Memory Stored

by NeKozumeKen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cameras, F/M, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeKozumeKen/pseuds/NeKozumeKen
Summary: "Tetsu, smile!" Two words but they were more than enough to make Kuroo smile. Kenma even called him by his first name. Kenma looked down at his camera and smiled at how the picture turned out."Hey, Kenma! How was it?!" Kuroo shouted to get his attention which made the pudding head boy give him a thumbs up indicating that it turned out good.
Relationships: Haiba Alisa/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Every Memory Stored

Boxes are around the room. Some of them are sealed while some are still open as Kuroo puts his things on their designated boxes. It was a chilly afternoon as the fall season is coming. Kuroo decided to gather all of his belongings and live in his apartment permanently. He recently got an apartment after being promoted in his job. 

He walks towards his closet and grabbed all of his remaining clothes throwing them on his bed. Heaving a sigh, he noticed a small box on the right corner of his closet. Curious about what was inside, he grabbed the box and sat on his bed. He blew some dust away from the box and opened it. 

A camera. A camera inside the box. He slowly took out the camera from the box and examined it. A worn-out pudding sticker was placed right beside the lens. Now he knows who was the owner. It was Kenma's. A smile was shown on his face as he tried opening the camera shocked to see that it still works after a long time of not using it. 

He immediately checked to see if there are still photos from it and luck was on his side, there are some photos. Photos of him and Kenma. Some were taken by their parents, he could say, while some were taken by themselves. 

A certain picture caught his attention and he clicked on it. It was a picture of him with a volleyball in his hands and dirt all over his body. A sign that indicates he just finished playing volleyball with his best friend that time. 

"𝐾𝑢𝑟𝑜, 𝑦𝑜𝑢 ℎ𝑎𝑣𝑒 𝑑𝑖𝑟𝑡 𝑎𝑙𝑙 𝑜𝑣𝑒𝑟 𝑦𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑏𝑜𝑑𝑦. 𝐸𝑣𝑒𝑛 𝑜𝑛 𝑦𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑓𝑎𝑐𝑒!" 𝑇ℎ𝑒 𝑠𝑚𝑎𝑙𝑙𝑒𝑟 𝑏𝑜𝑦 𝑤ℎ𝑖𝑛𝑒𝑑 𝑎𝑠 𝐾𝑢𝑟𝑜𝑜 𝑡𝑟𝑖𝑒𝑑 𝑡𝑜 ℎ𝑢𝑔 ℎ𝑖𝑚

"𝐵𝑢𝑡 𝐾𝑒𝑛𝑚𝑎, 𝐼 𝑠𝑡𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝑠𝑚𝑒𝑙𝑙 𝑔𝑜𝑜𝑑!" 𝐾𝑢𝑟𝑜𝑜 𝑔𝑎𝑣𝑒 ℎ𝑖𝑚 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑢𝑠𝑢𝑎𝑙 𝑔𝑟𝑖𝑛 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑦𝑜𝑢𝑛𝑔𝑒𝑟 𝑐𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑𝑛'𝑡 ℎ𝑒𝑙𝑝 𝑏𝑢𝑡 𝑠𝑛𝑖𝑐𝑘𝑒𝑟.

"𝑊ℎ𝑎𝑡𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟, 𝑎𝑟𝑒 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑠𝑡𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝑔𝑜𝑛𝑛𝑎 𝑝𝑙𝑎𝑦? 𝐼𝑓 𝑦𝑒𝑠, 𝐼'𝑙𝑙 𝑏𝑒 𝑠𝑡𝑎𝑦𝑖𝑛𝑔 ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒. 𝐼𝑡'𝑠 𝑡𝑜𝑜 ℎ𝑜𝑡 𝑓𝑜𝑟 𝑚𝑦 𝑙𝑖𝑘𝑖𝑛𝑔." 𝐾𝑢𝑟𝑜𝑜 𝑛𝑜𝑑𝑠 ℎ𝑖𝑠 ℎ𝑒𝑎𝑑 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑤𝑎𝑙𝑘𝑒𝑑 𝑎𝑤𝑎𝑦 𝑎𝑠 𝐾𝑒𝑛𝑚𝑎 𝑠𝑎𝑡 𝑑𝑜𝑤𝑛 𝑜𝑛 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑔𝑟𝑜𝑢𝑛𝑑 𝑢𝑛𝑑𝑒𝑟 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑠ℎ𝑎𝑑𝑒 𝑜𝑓 𝑎 𝑡𝑟𝑒𝑒 𝑎𝑠 ℎ𝑒 𝑤𝑎𝑡𝑐ℎ𝑒𝑠 ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑏𝑒𝑠𝑡 𝑓𝑟𝑖𝑒𝑛𝑑 𝑤𝑎𝑙𝑘𝑒𝑑 𝑡𝑜𝑤𝑎𝑟𝑑𝑠 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑓𝑖𝑒𝑙𝑑.

𝐻𝑒 𝑏𝑟𝑜𝑢𝑔ℎ𝑡 𝑜𝑢𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑐𝑎𝑚𝑒𝑟𝑎 ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑓𝑎𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟 𝑔𝑎𝑣𝑒 ℎ𝑖𝑚 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑙𝑜𝑜𝑘𝑒𝑑 𝑎𝑡 𝐾𝑢𝑟𝑜𝑜. 𝑇ℎ𝑒 𝑙𝑎𝑡𝑡𝑒𝑟 𝑙𝑜𝑜𝑘𝑒𝑑 𝑏𝑎𝑐𝑘 𝑎𝑡 ℎ𝑖𝑚 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝐾𝑒𝑛𝑚𝑎 𝑡𝑜𝑜𝑘 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑐ℎ𝑎𝑛𝑐𝑒 𝑡𝑜 𝑠𝑛𝑎𝑝 𝑎 𝑠ℎ𝑜𝑡. 𝐺𝑎𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑖𝑛𝑔 ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑣𝑜𝑖𝑐𝑒 𝑎𝑠 ℎ𝑒 𝑓𝑜𝑐𝑢𝑠𝑒𝑠 𝑜𝑛 𝐾𝑢𝑟𝑜𝑜, ℎ𝑒 𝑠ℎ𝑜𝑢𝑡𝑒𝑑 𝑤𝑖𝑡ℎ 𝑎𝑙𝑙 ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑚𝑖𝑔ℎ𝑡.

"𝑇𝑒𝑡𝑠𝑢, 𝑠𝑚𝑖𝑙𝑒!" 𝑇𝑤𝑜 𝑤𝑜𝑟𝑑𝑠 𝑏𝑢𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑦 𝑤𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝑚𝑜𝑟𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑛 𝑒𝑛𝑜𝑢𝑔ℎ 𝑡𝑜 𝑚𝑎𝑘𝑒 𝐾𝑢𝑟𝑜𝑜 𝑠𝑚𝑖𝑙𝑒. 𝐾𝑒𝑛𝑚𝑎 𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑛 𝑐𝑎𝑙𝑙𝑒𝑑 ℎ𝑖𝑚 𝑏𝑦 ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑓𝑖𝑟𝑠𝑡 𝑛𝑎𝑚𝑒. 𝐾𝑒𝑛𝑚𝑎 𝑙𝑜𝑜𝑘𝑒𝑑 𝑑𝑜𝑤𝑛 𝑎𝑡 ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑐𝑎𝑚𝑒𝑟𝑎 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑠𝑚𝑖𝑙𝑒𝑑 𝑎𝑡 ℎ𝑜𝑤 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑝𝑖𝑐𝑡𝑢𝑟𝑒 𝑡𝑢𝑟𝑛𝑒𝑑 𝑜𝑢𝑡.

"𝐻𝑒𝑦, 𝐾𝑒𝑛𝑚𝑎! 𝐻𝑜𝑤 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑖𝑡?!" 𝐾𝑢𝑟𝑜𝑜 𝑠ℎ𝑜𝑢𝑡𝑒𝑑 𝑡𝑜 𝑔𝑒𝑡 ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑎𝑡𝑡𝑒𝑛𝑡𝑖𝑜𝑛 𝑤ℎ𝑖𝑐ℎ 𝑚𝑎𝑑𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑝𝑢𝑑𝑑𝑖𝑛𝑔 ℎ𝑒𝑎𝑑 𝑏𝑜𝑦 𝑔𝑖𝑣𝑒 ℎ𝑖𝑚 𝑎 𝑡ℎ𝑢𝑚𝑏𝑠 𝑢𝑝 𝑖𝑛𝑑𝑖𝑐𝑎𝑡𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑖𝑡 𝑡𝑢𝑟𝑛𝑒𝑑 𝑜𝑢𝑡 𝑔𝑜𝑜𝑑.

Kuroo smiled at the sudden flashback just by looking at his picture. Now that he's here and all, why not look through the pictures? Kenma wouldn't mind, right?

He crawled on his bed and leaned his back on the headboard making himself comfortable before taking a trip down to memory lane. One by one, he examined each picture. 

One picture showed Kenma and Kuroo remembers taking that picture when he gave Kenma a box of apple pie as his birthday gift. Kenma doesn't want to have a party so Kuroo asked his mom to bake an apple pie just for Kenma. Kuroo even placed a candle in the middle of the pie as Kenma closed his eyes and made a wish. At that exact moment, Kenma heard a clicking sound of a camera and saw Kuroo took a picture of him right after he opened his eyes. 

"𝐾𝑒𝑛𝑚𝑎! 𝑀𝑎𝑘𝑒 𝑎 𝑤𝑖𝑠ℎ 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑏𝑙𝑜𝑤 𝑦𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑐𝑎𝑛𝑑𝑙𝑒!" 𝐾𝑢𝑟𝑜𝑜 𝑒𝑥𝑐𝑙𝑎𝑖𝑚𝑒𝑑 𝑎𝑠 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑦 𝑏𝑜𝑡ℎ 𝑠𝑎𝑡 𝑜𝑛 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑐ℎ𝑎𝑖𝑟 𝑎𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑑𝑖𝑛𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑡𝑎𝑏𝑙𝑒. 𝐾𝑒𝑛𝑚𝑎 𝑓𝑟𝑜𝑤𝑛𝑒𝑑 𝑎𝑠 ℎ𝑒 𝑗𝑢𝑠𝑡 𝑤𝑎𝑛𝑡𝑠 𝑡𝑜 𝑒𝑎𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑝𝑖𝑒 𝑏𝑢𝑡 𝑝𝑟𝑜𝑐𝑒𝑒𝑑𝑒𝑑 𝑡𝑜 𝑐𝑙𝑜𝑠𝑒 ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑒𝑦𝑒𝑠 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑚𝑎𝑘𝑒 𝑎 𝑤𝑖𝑠ℎ.

𝐾𝑢𝑟𝑜𝑜 𝑡𝑜𝑜𝑘 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑐ℎ𝑎𝑛𝑐𝑒 𝑡𝑜 𝑔𝑟𝑎𝑏 𝐾𝑒𝑛𝑚𝑎'𝑠 𝑐𝑎𝑚𝑒𝑟𝑎 𝑓𝑟𝑜𝑚 ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑠𝑖𝑑𝑒 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑠𝑛𝑎𝑝 𝑎 𝑝𝑖𝑐𝑡𝑢𝑟𝑒 𝑜𝑓 ℎ𝑖𝑚. 𝑅𝑖𝑔ℎ𝑡 𝑎𝑓𝑡𝑒𝑟 𝑡𝑎𝑘𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑠ℎ𝑜𝑡, ℎ𝑒 𝑠𝑎𝑤 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑦𝑜𝑢𝑛𝑔𝑒𝑟 𝑔𝑙𝑎𝑟𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑎𝑡 ℎ𝑖𝑚. 

"𝑊ℎ𝑎𝑎𝑎𝑡? 𝐹𝑜𝑟 𝑚𝑒𝑚𝑜𝑟𝑖𝑒𝑠, 𝐾𝑒𝑛𝑚𝑎! 𝑌𝑜𝑢'𝑟𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑜𝑛𝑒 𝑤ℎ𝑜 𝑠𝑎𝑖𝑑 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑠𝑜 𝑑𝑜𝑛'𝑡 𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑛 𝑐𝑜𝑚𝑝𝑙𝑎𝑖𝑛!"

"𝐶𝑎𝑛 𝑤𝑒 𝑗𝑢𝑠𝑡 𝑒𝑎𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑎𝑝𝑝𝑙𝑒 𝑝𝑖𝑒, 𝐾𝑢𝑟𝑜𝑜? 𝐼'𝑚 𝑠𝑡𝑎𝑟𝑣𝑖𝑛𝑔."

𝐾𝑢𝑟𝑜𝑜 𝑛𝑜𝑑𝑠 ℎ𝑖𝑠 ℎ𝑒𝑎𝑑 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑠𝑙𝑜𝑤𝑙𝑦 𝑐𝑢𝑡𝑠 𝑎 𝑝𝑖𝑒𝑐𝑒 𝑓𝑜𝑟 ℎ𝑖𝑚 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑏𝑖𝑟𝑡ℎ𝑑𝑎𝑦 𝑏𝑜𝑦 𝑏𝑢𝑡 𝑛𝑜𝑡 𝑏𝑒𝑓𝑜𝑟𝑒 𝑟𝑢𝑓𝑓𝑙𝑖𝑛𝑔 ℎ𝑖𝑠 ℎ𝑎𝑖𝑟.

Kuroo laughed when he remembered that Kenma kicked him under the table after doing that. Moving on to the next picture, it was the time where Kenma and Kuroo became part of a volleyball team when they were younger. The next picture was when Kenma and Taketora had a fight and were stopped by a splash of water. Kuroo never missed the chance to snap a picture. The next one was where they won against Nohebi and Kenma was dead tired during that time. Kuroo's graduation picture was the next one. He can remember the Nekoma Team crying their heart out as he walked up the stage to get his diploma. He tried his best not to laugh at their faces as he doesn't want to get embarrassed in front of a lot of people. He laughed once he got down the stage. 

Sighing at the memories, he smiled and remember how the team worked hard together, and now, they are on their different paths and careers. But, of course, they won't forget about each other that fast. They still check up on each other and set up plans for meeting up. 

He was about to shut the camera off when he saw the last picture. He clicked on it and saw that it was his fingers interlocked with Kenma's. The day Kenma gave the camera to him. 

"𝐾𝑢𝑟𝑜𝑜, 𝑙𝑜𝑜𝑘 𝑎𝑡 𝑚𝑒." 𝐾𝑒𝑛𝑚𝑎 𝑤ℎ𝑖𝑠𝑝𝑒𝑟𝑒𝑑 𝑎𝑠 𝐾𝑢𝑟𝑜𝑜 𝑙𝑜𝑜𝑘𝑒𝑑 𝑎𝑡 ℎ𝑖𝑚. 𝑇ℎ𝑒𝑖𝑟 𝑓𝑖𝑛𝑔𝑒𝑟𝑠 𝑖𝑛𝑡𝑒𝑟𝑙𝑜𝑐𝑘𝑒𝑑 𝑎𝑠 𝑖𝑡 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑟𝑒𝑞𝑢𝑒𝑠𝑡𝑒𝑑 𝑏𝑦 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑦𝑜𝑢𝑛𝑔𝑒𝑟. 

"𝐼 𝑤𝑎𝑛𝑡 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑡𝑜 𝑡𝑎𝑘𝑒 𝑐𝑎𝑟𝑒 𝑜𝑓 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑐𝑎𝑚𝑒𝑟𝑎 𝑓𝑜𝑟 𝑚𝑒 𝑎𝑠 𝑖𝑡 ℎ𝑜𝑙𝑑𝑠 𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑝𝑟𝑒𝑐𝑖𝑜𝑢𝑠 𝑚𝑒𝑚𝑜𝑟𝑖𝑒𝑠 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑡𝑖𝑚𝑒 𝑡𝑜𝑔𝑒𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟 𝑎𝑠 𝑤𝑒 𝑔𝑟𝑜𝑤 𝑢𝑝. 𝑇𝑎𝑘𝑒 𝑎 𝑙𝑜𝑡 𝑜𝑓 𝑝𝑖𝑐𝑡𝑢𝑟𝑒𝑠 𝑓𝑜𝑟 𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟𝑦 𝑠𝑛𝑎𝑝 𝑖𝑠 𝑎 𝑚𝑒𝑚𝑜𝑟𝑦." 𝐺𝑖𝑣𝑖𝑛𝑔 ℎ𝑖𝑚 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑐𝑎𝑚𝑒𝑟𝑎 𝑤𝑖𝑡ℎ ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑙𝑒𝑓𝑡 ℎ𝑎𝑛𝑑, 𝐾𝑢𝑟𝑜𝑘 𝑎𝑐𝑐𝑒𝑝𝑡𝑒𝑑 𝑖𝑡 𝑤𝑖𝑡ℎ ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑤ℎ𝑜𝑙𝑒 ℎ𝑒𝑎𝑟𝑡, 𝑘𝑒𝑒𝑝𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑎 𝑝𝑟𝑜𝑚𝑖𝑠𝑒 𝑖𝑛 𝑚𝑖𝑛𝑑 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 ℎ𝑒 𝑤𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝑡𝑎𝑘𝑒 𝑐𝑎𝑟𝑒 𝑜𝑓 𝑖𝑡.

"𝐼'𝑚 𝑡𝑖𝑟𝑒𝑑, 𝐾𝑢𝑟𝑜𝑜. 𝐶𝑎𝑛 𝐼 𝑔𝑜 𝑡𝑜 𝑠𝑙𝑒𝑒𝑝 𝑛𝑜𝑤? 𝐼 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑡𝑖𝑟𝑒𝑑 𝑓𝑟𝑜𝑚 𝑒𝑎𝑟𝑙𝑖𝑒𝑟. 𝑇𝑜𝑟𝑎 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝐿𝑒𝑣 𝑤𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝑠𝑡𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑠𝑎𝑚𝑒." 𝐾𝑒𝑛𝑚𝑎 𝑎𝑠𝑘𝑒𝑑 𝑎𝑠 ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑒𝑦𝑒𝑠 𝑤𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝑑𝑟𝑜𝑜𝑝𝑦, 𝑖𝑛𝑑𝑖𝑐𝑎𝑡𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 ℎ𝑒 𝑖𝑠 𝑖𝑛𝑑𝑒𝑒𝑑 𝑡𝑖𝑟𝑒𝑑 𝑓𝑟𝑜𝑚 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑠𝑢𝑟𝑝𝑟𝑢𝑠𝑒 𝑒𝑎𝑟𝑙𝑖𝑒𝑟.

𝐾𝑢𝑟𝑜𝑜 𝑠𝑚𝑖𝑙𝑒𝑑 𝑠𝑜𝑓𝑡𝑙𝑦 𝑎𝑡 ℎ𝑖𝑚 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑛𝑜𝑑𝑠 ℎ𝑖𝑠 ℎ𝑒𝑎𝑑. "𝐺𝑜 𝑎ℎ𝑒𝑎𝑑, 𝑘𝑖𝑡𝑡𝑒𝑛. 𝐼'𝑙𝑙 𝑏𝑒 ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒. 𝐼'𝑙𝑙 𝑠𝑡𝑎𝑦 ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝑤𝑖𝑡ℎ 𝑦𝑜𝑢." 𝐻𝑒 𝑤ℎ𝑖𝑠𝑝𝑒𝑟𝑒𝑑 𝑡ℎ𝑜𝑠𝑒 𝑤𝑜𝑟𝑑𝑠 𝑘𝑖𝑠𝑠𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝐾𝑒𝑛𝑚𝑎 𝑜𝑛 ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑓𝑜𝑟𝑒ℎ𝑒𝑎𝑑 𝑎𝑠 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑙𝑎𝑡𝑡𝑒𝑟 𝑑𝑟𝑖𝑓𝑡 𝑜𝑓𝑓 𝑡𝑜 𝑠𝑙𝑒𝑒𝑝.

𝐾𝑢𝑟𝑜𝑜 𝑠𝑖𝑔ℎ𝑒𝑑 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑜𝑝𝑒𝑛𝑒𝑑 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑐𝑎𝑚𝑒𝑟𝑎. 𝐻𝑒 𝑡𝑟𝑖𝑒𝑑 ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑏𝑒𝑠𝑡 𝑡𝑜 𝑡𝑎𝑘𝑒 𝑎 𝑔𝑜𝑜𝑑 𝑝𝑖𝑐𝑡𝑢𝑟𝑒 𝑜𝑓 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑖𝑟 ℎ𝑎𝑛𝑑𝑠 𝑡𝑜𝑔𝑒𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟 𝑢𝑠𝑖𝑛𝑔 ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑟𝑖𝑔ℎ𝑡 ℎ𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑛𝑘𝑓𝑢𝑙𝑙𝑦, 𝑖𝑡 𝑐𝑎𝑚𝑒 𝑜𝑢𝑡 𝑔𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑡. 𝑆𝑚𝑖𝑙𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑎𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑝𝑖𝑐𝑡𝑢𝑟𝑒, 𝑎 𝑑𝑒𝑎𝑓𝑒𝑛𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑛𝑜𝑖𝑠𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 ℎ𝑒 𝑑𝑜𝑒𝑠𝑛'𝑡 𝑤𝑎𝑛𝑡 𝑡𝑜 ℎ𝑒𝑎𝑟 𝑠𝑢𝑟𝑟𝑜𝑢𝑛𝑑𝑠 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑟𝑜𝑜𝑚. 

"𝐾𝑒𝑛𝑚𝑎?" 𝐻𝑒 𝑙𝑜𝑜𝑘𝑒𝑑 𝑎𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑚𝑜𝑛𝑖𝑡𝑜𝑟 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑠𝑎𝑤 𝑤ℎ𝑎𝑡 ℎ𝑒 𝑑𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑑𝑒𝑑 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑚𝑜𝑠𝑡. 𝐴 𝑓𝑙𝑎𝑡𝑙𝑖𝑛𝑒.

Kuroo wiped his tears away as he went back to reality. It's been a year since the younger died yet he can't still move on and forget what happened. His best friend died in front of his eyes and he can't even do anything but cry at the doctors and nurses who tried their best to revive the patient. 

Tears streamed down his face when he heard a knock on his door. It opened and revealed Alisa, his fiance. Alisa looked at him and the camera in his hands. She knew about the two and their unsaid confession. No one knew but she talked with Kenma. 

"𝐻𝑒𝑦, 𝑝𝑟𝑜𝑚𝑖𝑠𝑒 𝑚𝑒 𝑦𝑜𝑢'𝑙𝑙 𝑡𝑎𝑘𝑒 𝑐𝑎𝑟𝑒 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑙𝑜𝑣𝑒 𝑇𝑒𝑡𝑠𝑢 𝑤𝑖𝑡ℎ 𝑦𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑤ℎ𝑜𝑙𝑒 ℎ𝑒𝑎𝑟𝑡 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑛𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟 ℎ𝑢𝑟𝑡 ℎ𝑖𝑚 𝑢𝑛𝑖𝑛𝑡𝑒𝑛𝑡𝑖𝑜𝑛𝑎𝑙𝑙𝑦 𝑜𝑟 𝑖𝑛𝑡𝑒𝑛𝑡𝑖𝑜𝑛𝑎𝑙𝑙𝑦. 𝑌𝑜𝑢 ℎ𝑎𝑣𝑒 𝑡𝑜 𝑝𝑟𝑜𝑚𝑖𝑠𝑒 𝑚𝑒, 𝐴𝑙𝑖𝑠𝑎."

"𝐼 𝑝𝑟𝑜𝑚𝑖𝑠𝑒, 𝐾𝑒𝑛𝑚𝑎."

"𝑇𝑎𝑘𝑒 𝑐𝑎𝑟𝑒 𝑜𝑓 𝑚𝑦 𝑐𝑎𝑚𝑒𝑟𝑎 𝑎𝑙𝑠𝑜. 𝐼 𝑤𝑎𝑛𝑡 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑡𝑜 𝑝𝑎𝑠𝑠 𝑖𝑡 𝑑𝑜𝑤𝑛 𝑡𝑜 𝑦𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑓𝑢𝑡𝑢𝑟𝑒 𝑐ℎ𝑖𝑙𝑑𝑟𝑒𝑛. 𝐷𝑜 𝑖𝑡 𝑓𝑜𝑟 𝑚𝑒, 𝑤𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝑦𝑜𝑢?"

Alisa steadies her breath and called out for her fiance. 

"Hey, the truck that is supposed to move your things to your apartment is here. I'll be downstairs if you need me." 

Kuroo nods his head as he slowly put the camera back in the box and wiped the remaining tears away from his face. He walked towards his window and looked out. 

"𝐶𝑎𝑚𝑒𝑟𝑎 𝑖𝑠 𝑗𝑢𝑠𝑡 𝑜𝑛𝑒 𝑜𝑓 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑚𝑎𝑛𝑦 𝑤𝑎𝑦𝑠 𝑜𝑛 ℎ𝑜𝑤 𝑤𝑒 𝑟𝑒𝑚𝑒𝑚𝑏𝑒𝑟 𝑚𝑒𝑚𝑜𝑟𝑖𝑒𝑠. 𝑊𝑒 𝑠𝑛𝑎𝑝 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑡𝑎𝑘𝑒 𝑎 𝑝𝑖𝑐𝑡𝑢𝑟𝑒 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑟𝑒𝑚𝑖𝑛𝑖𝑠𝑐𝑒 𝑜𝑛 𝑖𝑡 𝑎𝑠 𝑦𝑒𝑎𝑟𝑠 𝑝𝑎𝑠𝑠𝑒𝑑 𝑏𝑦. 𝐵𝑢𝑡, 𝑓𝑜𝑟 𝑚𝑒, 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝑎𝑟𝑒 𝑡𝑖𝑚𝑒𝑠 𝑤ℎ𝑒𝑛 𝑚𝑦 𝑐𝑎𝑚𝑒𝑟𝑎 𝑑𝑜𝑒𝑠𝑛'𝑡 𝑐𝑎𝑝𝑡𝑢𝑟𝑒 𝑎𝑙𝑙 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑔𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑛𝑔𝑠 𝑖𝑛 𝑚𝑦 𝑙𝑖𝑓𝑒. 𝐼𝑡'𝑠 𝑚𝑦 𝑒𝑦𝑒𝑠 𝑤ℎ𝑜 𝑐𝑎𝑝𝑡𝑢𝑟𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑚. 𝐶𝑎𝑢𝑠𝑒 𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑛 𝑖𝑓 𝐼 𝑑𝑖𝑒, 𝐼 𝑘𝑛𝑜𝑤 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑖𝑛 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑎𝑓𝑡𝑒𝑟𝑙𝑖𝑓𝑒, 𝐼'𝑙𝑙 𝑟𝑒𝑚𝑒𝑚𝑏𝑒𝑟 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑟𝑒𝑚𝑖𝑛𝑖𝑠𝑐𝑒 𝑜𝑛 𝑡ℎ𝑜𝑠𝑒 𝑚𝑒𝑚𝑜𝑟𝑖𝑒𝑠 𝑜𝑣𝑒𝑟 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑜𝑣𝑒𝑟 𝑎𝑔𝑎𝑖𝑛, 𝐾𝑢𝑟𝑜𝑜."


End file.
